


Frozen in Tangled week drabbles

by bad_at_names_and_faces



Series: 100 Word Drabble collection [5]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), frozen in tangled week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces
Summary: Drabbles I wrote for "Frozen in Tangled week"... these take place within the timeline for "The Young Diplomat". I've never seen Tangled the Series.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: 100 Word Drabble collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872886
Kudos: 2





	1. For the First Time in Forever

For the first time in forever, Rapunzel and Eugene were on a trip simply to enjoy themselves. Their honeymoon? That had been entirely too short, and that was three years ago already. A coronation was always a nice excuse for traveling, and they’d heard all about the beauty of the fjords. 

It was a quaint kingdom, full of natural beauty. They hoped they would have some time to explore once all the formal ceremonies were done with. They had heard of some distant relationship with the young queen about to be crowned, but who could keep track of those things?


	2. Love Is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat dark take on "Love is an Open Door"...

Love is an open door. Rapunzel wondered what that even meant. Locking a door was control. Control she had lacked for so much of her life. She wanted to see people, she craved company, but sometimes, only sometimes, it was good to be alone, and to be sure she would remain alone until she was ready.

She needed to be alone right now, avoiding the looks of sympathy and the hollow words of encouragement. Her mother meant well, but her experience was too different. After five years of marriage, Rapunzel knew she was the one failing at this, not Eugene.


	3. When We're Together

"They need names now,” Rapunzel said smiling up at Eugene. They sat together on the bed, happy and exhausted with the two babies who still seemed unreal, yet here they were. 

“Henry.”

“That was fast,” she laughed.

“I like the name. Any ideas for the girl?”

She looked toward the window for a moment. “Clothilde.”

“What’s that?”

“One of the books I read growing up… the Epic of St. Clothilde. It was rather old, with beautiful hand-painted pictures. I have no idea where the book came from. I’ve never seen any copies.”

He smiled at her. “I think it’s perfect.”

  
  
  



	4. Lost in the Woods

The sunlight played through the leaves of the trees overhead as Rapunzel and Eugene sat back on the blanket and enjoyed the warm breeze, fingers entwined, listening to the noise of their children’s seventh birthday party. 

Hilde ran toward them, looking cross. “Where is Henry?” she demanded.

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“He was playing in the woods with Karl and Lars, but they came back already, and I want cake!”

Rapunzel asked the party guests while Eugene checked the woods, soon ready to call the guards, when Henry emerged oblivious, returning from watching the ducks on the estuary.

  
  



	5. The Next Right Thing

“Mother, why is this guest list so long?” Hilde groaned. “We don’t even know any of these people.”

“You know this isn’t really about you-” Rapunzel began.

“It’s about Corona,” Henry finished for her. 

“You’ll be eighteen in a month, you both know what’s expected of you.”

“I know I’ll be expected to keep Henry from disappearing,” Hilde laughed.

“So, have all the invitations been sent out?” Henry asked.

“Yes, and most of them will be coming, or at least sending someone.”

“Except Arendelle,” Hilde sniffed, “I’m sure they’ll just send a letter for their ambassador to deliver like always.”

  
  



End file.
